Téléphone rose
by Manion-chan
Summary: Byakuran veut tout tester dans sa vie d'étudiant et décide d'utiliser un service de téléphone rose. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il reconnaîtra la voix de son interlocuteur dans un restaurant?
1. Chapter 1

Téléphone rose

_Bonjour tout le monde. Je poste cette fic comme cadeau d'anniversaire de moi pour moi (pas du tout égocentrique XP). Je dois dire que je n'ai aucune idée de comment fonctionne un téléphone rose vu que je n'utilise pas ce genre de service ne m'en voulez pas si c'est complètement faux. Je me suis quand même renseignée avant d'écrire ^^'. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

-Bonjour. Pour choisir votre interlocuteur, veuillez indiquer le numéro correspondant. Pour Kufufu-playboy, faites le 1. Pour Sexyboss, faites le 2. Pour…

Le jeune homme appuya sur la touche 1. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait un téléphone rose après tout il n'avait qu'à prendre un nom stupide.

-Vous avez choisi Kufufu-playboy. Vous allez être mis en contact avec votre choix.

Byakuran soupira et se souvint de pourquoi il avait composé ce numéro. Simplement parce qu'il faut tout tester dans la vie pour savoir ce qui est le plus amusant. Un déclic se fit, marquant le changement d'interlocuteur une voix d'homme se fit alors entendre, grave et envoûtante.

-Bonsoir, puis-je savoir ton prénom et savoir si tu connais le principe d'un téléphone rose ?

-Je m'appelle Byakuran et c'est la première fois que j'utilise ce genre de service.

-Kufufu~ On va commencer alors. J'aimerais savoir où tu es dans ta maison.

-Heu… Je suis allongé dans mon lit.

-D'accord. Maintenant, imagine-toi que j'arrive je suis torse nu et toi aussi. Doucement, je me penche vers toi et mes longs cheveux caressent tes abdominaux et nos lèvres se joignent. Lorsque je passe ma langue sur tes lèvres, tu ouvres la bouche et attends la suite joueur, je me détourne au dernier moment et je viens poser un tas de baisers et mordillements dans ton cou. Mes mains commencent à descendre le long de ton torse et …

Byakuran avait perdu le fil de la conversation à la fois envoûté par cette voix hors du commun mais aussi par ce que cette voix disait. Honteusement, il remarqua la bosse qui s'était formée à son entre jambe et pensa un moment à se soulager avant de se souvenir qu'il était au téléphone. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un changement de ton assez évident venant de l'autre homme.

-Voilà jeune homme, la demi-heure habituelle est écoulée. Si tu veux continuer cette conversation, certes intéressante mais un peu light, je te conseille de retéléphoner et de demander pour être mis en contact avec moi. Il y a cinq minutes avant que mon numéro ne soit attribué à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mmm Je pense que je rappellerai bientôt mais pas ce soir. J'ai encore une tonne de devoirs pour la fac. A la prochaine, Kufufu-playboy.

-Si tu le dis, mon petit Byakuran.

169-169-169-169-169

Une semaine que chaque soir, Byakuran saturait le numéro de Kufufu-playboy une semaine qu'il passait la soirée allongé sur son lit à converser de choses peu catholiques avec l'inconnu du téléphone rose. Etonnamment, parfois, c'était l'argenté qui dirigeait la conversation mais toujours dans le cadre de sujets peu orthodoxes. Ils discutaient de toutes leurs conquêtes et de leurs penchants les plus fous.

Sur la semaine, les notes de Byakuran avaient chuté, son attention pour les cours aussi. Heureusement qu'il ne vivait plus avec ses parents mais bien à son compte mais il avait oublié de se rendre au restaurant et avait reçu un appel lui disant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de retourner travailler. Mukuro quant à lui avait des difficultés pour raconter ses histoires lui qui avait de suite été immédiatement dans les favoris voyait sa cote de popularité diminuer un fameux coup. Tous deux attendaient l'appel qui se passait souvent le soir.

La journée de l'argenté se déroulait, monotone. Le matin, le réveil sonne à six heures trente le jeune homme se lève sans entrain, se dirige vers sa douche et y passe dix minutes. Il va ensuite à la boulangerie s'acheter un croissant même s'il a au moins deux paquets de marshmallow dans son sac en plus de ses cours. Son croissant est dévoré petit à petit sur le trajet jusqu'à l'université. S'ensuivent alors des cours d'architecture à n'en plus finir mais le pire, c'est qu'il aimait cette matière c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ça pour le moment. A la fin de sa journée, il retournait chez lui, faisait une partie de ses devoirs puis, depuis une semaine à 17 heures tapantes, il téléphonait pour joindre Kufufu-playboy.

Mukuro, lui n'avait pas eu la chance de se payer l'université pourtant, il aurait tellement voulu étudier la psychologie c'était un sujet qui l'avait toujours passionné. A la place, il travaillait l'après-midi dans un bar des quartiers chauds et le soir pour l'agence de téléphoner rose. Tous les jours, il se levait dans les alentours de 11 heures puis avalait quelque chose avant de se diriger vers ce club où il travaillait pas qu'il aime se faire accoster mais ça payait bien et les horaires étaient fixés assez souplement alors, servir des clients louches toutes la journée c'était déjà mieux que de se prostituer. Dès la fin de son service, il rentrait chez lui, prenait une douche rapide puis s'occupait de raconter des histoires à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et depuis une semaine, attendait l'appel de Byakuran à 17 heures.

A l'heure prévue, Mukuro reçut un transfert sur sa ligne et attendit que l'autre s'annonce comme ça, ça leur évitait à tous les deux de répéter à chaque fois la même chose. Une fois fait, ils continuèrent leur conversation à propos de leur goût sur les femmes mais après quelques constatations, ils avaient plus de points communs entre eux qu'avec leur ex compagnes ou comme ils les appelaient, copines de jeu. Ils continuèrent leur conversation jusqu'à ce que Mukuro prévienne son interlocuteur que son jour de congé aurait lieu le lendemain soit vendredi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne téléphonerai pas pour rien vu que je suis prévenu.

-Je suis désolé mais ton temps est terminé.

-Bonne fin de journée et bon jour de congé alors Kufu…

-Mukuro. Mon prénom est Mukuro. A la prochaine, Byakuran.

L'argenté raccrocha et soupira qu'allait-il faire ce vendredi ? Il avait espéré pouvoir rappeler plusieurs fois pour avoir cette fois une vraie conversation mais à présent, il savait que c'était raté. Après quelques coups de fil, il avait arrangé une soirée entre mecs dans un salon. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il soit l'heure.

De bonne humeur, il partit se faire couler un bain et emporta un bouquin de l'école pour continuer son devoir.

Mukuro soupira il avait dû prendre congé au téléphone rose car un de ses collègues du restaurant était tombé malade. Evidemment, il avait accepté l'offre de son patron car il serait payé à deux cents pour cent et qu'il avait vraiment besoin de cet argent.

169-169-169-169-169

Dans un soupir de lassitude, le jeune homme aux yeux dépareillés regarda son uniforme avant de se décider à l'enfiler d'habitude, il était juste au bar mais évidemment, il fallait qu'aujourd'hui, il serve en salle. C'était le boulot qui l'ennuyait le plus car là, il se faisait molester et collectionnait les mains baladeuses mais d'un autre côté, il ne recevait pas de petits pourboires.

Il tournait entre les tables depuis maintenant quatre heures à présent, il avait droit à une pause d'une demi-heure et il en avait bien besoin. Il devait se vider l'esprit et oublier, oublier le nombre de fois qu'il a dû refuser de descendre pour satisfaire des clients plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours le droit de refuser et ce, sans limites.

Byakuran rentra, accompagné de deux de ses amis. Ils aimaient bien ce bar car au moins, ils n'y connaissaient personne et en plus, le service était excellent donc pourquoi se priver ? Ils attendirent quelques instants avant qu'un garçon de leur âge leur propose de le suivre jusqu'à une table libre. L'argenté eut un frisson à l'entente de la voix mais ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder le dos de l'homme et de le détailler. Il avait de longs cheveux bleutés retenus en une queue basse par un simple élastique de on devinait aisément sa musculature à travers la simple chemise blanche qu'il portait tandis que son pantalon de toile ne laissait rien deviner car fort ample au goût de Byakuran. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une table, le serveur leur annonça qu'il était à leur entière disposition durant leur présence au salon.

-Mmm… Pourriez-vous nous amener trois alcools de votre choix s'il vous plaît ?

-Préférez-vous des cocktails ou de l'alcool seul ?

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses amis, l'argenté répondit qu'il souhaitait un cocktail ainsi que deux alcools.

-Je vous laisse le choix. Ah, tant que vous y êtes, pouvez-vous rajouter des marshmallow ?

-Mais bien sûr. Je reviens de suite.

Mukuro partit, perdu dans ses pensées. La voix lui disait vraiment quelque chose mais il n'était pas sûr. Comment savoir s'il l'avait déjà entendue avec le nombre de personnes qu'il entendait via son autre job ? C'est vrai qu'il savait que Byakuran avait son âge, c'était lui-même qui le lui avait dit il devait aussi avouer que les expressions ressemblaient beaucoup à celles qu'il avait entendues durant la semaine mais il ne préférait pas faire de conclusions hâtives. Lorsqu'il revint à la table, il servit un petit plat de marshmallow ainsi que deux verres d'Amaretto et un de blue-lagoon. Il déposa doucement les verres devant les personnes assises à table et lorsqu'il voulut s'éloigner, Mukuro reçut un pourboire plus épais que les autres. Tout en remerciant Byakuran, il se dirigea vers une autre table puis vers le bar où il compta discrètement ce qu'il venait de recevoir puis s'aperçut de la présence d'un petit bout de papier. Il le déplia. « Tu es Mukuro n'est-ce pas ? »

Plus tard dans la soirée, l'argenté reçut une réponse positive puis ils continuèrent à converser via de petits mots jusqu'à ce que Byakuran se retrouve seul à table.

-Veux-tu boire un verre avec moi en l'honneur de notre rencontre ?

-Si tu veux. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu viennes dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

-Mmm… Les choses peuvent être trompeuses. Regarde, tout le monde m'avait dit que ceux des téléphones roses étaient des personnes inintéressantes ce n'est pas vrai dans ton cas.

-Oya~ Serait-ce des avances ?

-Mmm. Tu veux un marshmallow ?

En disant ça, l'argenté en prit un entre ses doigts pour ensuite le prendre entre ses dents puis l'avaler en finissante par lécher ses doigts couverts de sucre assez suggestivement. Mukuro, n'y tenant plus devant tant d'invites à la luxure prit à son tour un bonbon et le lécha, regard aguicheur à l'appui, en fixant l'autre jeune homme.

-Tu finis à quelle heure ?

-Minuit trente. Tu sais, si tu le veux vraiment, il y a des chambres en bas.

-Mmm… Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'utiliser comme un objet ou comme un gigolo. Je vais rentrer chez moi parce que si je continue à boire, je ne retrouverai pas le chemin.

-Kufufu~ Je ne peux pas quitter le travail maintenant il me reste une heure et demie de service.

-Je te laisse une clé de chez moi avec mon adresse ainsi que de l'argent pour le taxi. Si tu ne viens pas, je reviendrai un de ces jours reprendre mon double. C'est toi qui choisis la fin de notre nuit.

Avec un sourire en guise d'au revoir, Byakuran sortit pour aller attendre son taxi qui ne tarderait pas à le ramener chez lui. Une fois arrivé, il s'allongea dans son divan et continua le livre sur lequel il devait rendre un compte rendu assez rapidement. A la fin de son chapitre, il se décida à aller prendre une douche, abandonnant l'espoir de la venue de Mukuro. Ca faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il était sous le jet d'eau devenu glacial lorsqu'il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un demander s'il y avait une âme qui vivait dans cette maison.

-Fais comme chez toi, je sors de ma douche.

Tous deux, de chaque côté de la porte eurent un sourire. Mukuro avait choisi de se rendre chez l'autre garçon pour un peu de bon temps alors pourquoi pas. Il accrocha sa veste au porte manteau puis alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et regarda autour de lui. L'appartement dans lequel il se trouvait était assez grand pour une famille mais semblait être habité par une seul personne le tout était sobre et lui plaisait assez, lui rappelant sa maison en Italie. Il chassa son souvenir d'un geste de la main puis son attention fut attirée par une porte qui s'ouvrait. Il eut donc la chance de pouvoir admirer Byakuran avec une serviette nouée autour de la taille passer en lui affirmant qu'il allait se changer. Le garçon aux longs cheveux eut un sourire et se dirigea vers l'autre occupant de la pièce pour le coller au mur et lui voler un baiser où seul le désir était présent.

-Je pense que ça ne servira pas à grand-chose que tu te changes si c'est pour quand même finir par coucher ensemble.

-Mmm. C'était par pure politesse que j'ai dit ça. Alors, as-tu un endroit de prédilection ou je choisis ?

-La chambre ?

-Je vais te la montrer~

-Kufufu~ Je n'attends que ça~


	2. Chapter 2

Téléphone rose

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic. D'abord, je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu un grand dilemme : le seme, Mukuro ou Byakuran ? Vu que je ne suis pas arrivée à trancher, j'ai joué à pile ou face et je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir qui a gagné ^^'. Bonne lecture !_

Chacun arborant un sourire lubrique, ils se sont dirigés vers la chambre de l'argenté puis avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, Byakuran se laissa tomber sur son lit dans une pause aguicheuse. Dans un geste provocateur, il prit un marshmallow sur sa table de nuit et le lécha avec un regard plein de sous-entendus il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Mukuro monte à son tour sur le lit et, avec un regard joueur, prenne le même bonbon entre ses dents. Ils s'en étaient tous les deux rendus compte mais sur le point du jeu, tous deux étaient pareils pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Ils partirent ensuite dans un long et passionné baiser où les deux hommes essayaient de dominer l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Mukuro arborait un sourire amusé il s'écarta un peu de l'argenté et avec un ton moqueur, lui proposa de jouer au janken pour savoir qui tiendrait les rênes ce soir.

-Je n'ai jamais perdu au janken, assura Byakuran.

-Kufufu~ Moi non plus~

Ils se redressèrent tous deux puis commencèrent leur partie ils arrivèrent plusieurs fois à un match nul jusqu'à ce qu'avec un sourire triomphant, Byakuran fasse le geste des ciseaux qui coupent la feuille. Mukuro avait perdu. Inutile de dire que le sourire lubrique de l'argenté en aurait fait reculer plus d'un mais pas le garçon aux yeux vairons même si c'était difficile à croire, il se laissa allonger sur le lit. Il avait proposé et il avait perdu alors il devait accepter sa défaite.

Sa victoire, Byakuran allait la savourer et ce, sans se priver. Il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Mukuro puis attendit l'autorisation pour les entraîner dans un baiser à la fois langoureux et doux pendant que des mains baladeuses se promenaient sur les corps. Durant ce baiser, l'argenté commença à retirer les vêtements devenus gênants, aidé par l'autre homme tout aussi impatient de passer à la suite que le premier. Lorsque le garçon aux yeux dépareillés se retrouva nu, avec un sourire enjôleur, il retira la serviette qui tenait encore miraculeusement autour des hanches de Byakuran. Ce dernier caressa la verge de son partenaire tout en le fixant de ses yeux mauves si perturbants.

Mukuro était dépassé par ce qu'il ressentait et encore, c'était une simple masturbation il n'avait jamais ressenti de pareilles choses avec une quelconque fille. L'abstinence forcée qu'il avait eue aidait peut-être mais voir ce regard chaud posé sur lui ne l'aidait pas à se contrôler. Ces yeux violets le regardant avidement lui donnaient l'impression d'être au moins désirable une fois dans sa vie et ça, ça le rendait vraiment heureux même pour un coup d'un soir.

Lorsqu'il sentit les caresses s'arrêter, le garçon au regard dépareillé interrogea son partenaire du regard.

-Mmm~ Je me disais que ce serait amusant d'essayer un jeu~

-Oya oya~ Je ne suis pas un jouet.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Avec un sourire enjôleur, Byakuran se pencha vers sa table de nuit et ressortit une paire de menottes du petit tiroir. Il les passa doucement autour des poignets de Mukuro puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Kufufu~ Et après ?

Sans se départir de son sourire, l'argenté replongea dans le tiroir et en ressortit un bandeau en satin bleu. L'autre l'interrogea alors du regard jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit recouvert par le dit bandeau.

-A présent, devines ce que je vais te mettre sur le corps. Si tu trouves, je te laisse choisir la fin de la soirée qui, entre nous est déjà bien entamée~

-Kufufu~ A l'odeur, je dirais du chocolat.

-Mmm~ Ce n'est pas ça, goûte.

L'argenté se pencha puis enduit son doigt de chantilly avant de le placer devant les lèvres de l'autre garçon. Mukuro commença par lécher le doigt qui se trouvait sur ses lèvres avant de l'aspirer dans sa bouche et de le sucer avec un mouvement de va-et-vient, comme une invitation à commencer ce pour quoi il était venu à la base.

Byakuran le comprit immédiatement, d'ailleurs, comment ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils en avaient vraiment envie. Chacun des deux garçon avait envie de passer à la suite mais malgré ça, ça restait leur premier rapport avec un garçon et l'air de rien, c'était quand même intimidant.

-Oya~ Tu vis toujours Ran-ran ?

-C'est ta première fois à toi ?

-Avec un mec oui. Vas-y n'aie pas peur hein. A moins que tu ne veuilles échanger ?

-Mmm non, j'ai gagné~

Tout en disant ça, il introduisit le doigt lubrifié dans l'intimité de Mukuro ce dernier se cambrant dans un gémissement de douleur. Le garçon aux yeux dépareillés sentit une larme de douleur s'échapper de son œil bleu tandis que ce qui restait de sa vue se brouillait. Il était simplement dérangé par l'intrusion et par les mouvements qu'il sentait en lui mais il savait ça passager. Il sentit un deuxième doigt rentrer en lui, créant une drôle de sensation dans le bas de son dos et petit à petit, il se détendit.

A la troisième intrusion, Mukuro eut vraiment mal et par réflexe essaya de se dégager mais menotté et avec les yeux bandés, il était vraiment incapable de bouger.

-Désolé, je vais aller plus lentement.

Byakuran retira un doigt et amorça un geste de ciseaux pour essayer de détendre au maximum son partenaire car l'air de rien, son érection était douloureuse et son self-control devenait presque inexistant. N'y tenant plus, il recommença à insérer le troisième doigt et joignit son geste d'un baiser passionné qui absorba le gémissement de douleur venant de Mukuro. Petit à petit, les halètements du garçon menotté s'accélérèrent encore et quelques gémissements de plaisir aussi. A l'entente de ces sons vraiment excitants, Byakuran remplaça ses doigts par quelque chose de bien plus imposant.

Sous la nouvelle intrusion, le corps de Mukuro se cambra encore plus tandis que tous deux eurent un soupir de soulagement ils attendaient ce moment depuis cette rencontre au bar et ils y étaient enfin. Byakuran amorça de lents et amples mouvements de va-et-vient ce qui provoqua quelques gémissements de la part du garçon aux yeux vairons. A cet instant, Mukuro voulait juste ressentir ce plaisir et oublier tous ses soucis du moment il avait besoin de s'accrocher au dos du garçon au-dessus de lui mais ses liens l'en empêchaient. Il avait bien essayé de s'en défaire mais s'était blessé aux poignets. Quand ses mouvements se firent plus faciles, Byakuran se retira et retira les menottes ainsi que le bandeau au garçon soumis puis pris un air sérieux avant de poser une question stupide dans de telles circonstances.

-On joue ?

-Oya~ On est un peu occupés là~

-Attends de savoir. Je vais prendre le jeu~

En effet, Byakuran sortit un jeu et tira la première carte : « position du cheval renversé ». Mukuro comprit immédiatement lès règles de ce jeu et fit ce qui était inscrit sur la carte il se redressa sur le temps que le garçon aux cheveux bleutés s'empalait à nouveau sur sa verge mais dans le sens pour que l'argenté ne voie que son dos. Les yeux mauves suivirent chacun des mouvements de bassin de l'autre homme jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se soulève un peu pour redescendre le long de son érection. Dans cette simple position, tous deux prenaient leur pied mais ce n'était pas la préférée de l'argenté lui, il aimait voir le visage de son partenaire déformé par le plaisir.

Ils changèrent souvent de position, réalisant à chaque fois ce que la carte indiquait ils profitèrent encore quelques temps du jeu jusqu'à ce que leur plaisir atteigne leur apogée. Byakuran éjacula dans le corps de Mukuro ce qui provoqua son orgasme, peut-être le meilleur qu'il nait jamais eu. Après être redescendus de leur petit nuage, le garçon aux yeux mauve les tira dans sa douche sans mauvaise intention il voulait juste faire tomber la température de son corps ainsi que les trainées de sperme qui s'étalaient sur son ventre et celui de l'autre garçon.

Mukuro regarda l'autre garçon allumer le jet d'eau puis le pousser dedans avec difficulté. Il avait vraiment pris son pied mais à présent, il crevait de mal et avait vraiment des problèmes pour rester debout.

169-169-169-69-169-169

Le samedi vers une heure de l'après midi, Byakuran reçut la visite d'un de ses amis ce dernier se stoppa net lorsqu'il aperçut Mukuro assit dans le fauteuil et portant des vêtements appartenant à l'argenté. Après un regard choqué, il demanda depuis quand les deux hommes se connaissaient.

-Mmm je dirais une bonne semaine c'est ça non Muku-chan ?

-Je pense que c'est ça Ran-ran.

-Shoichi veux-tu un marshmallow ?

-N… Non ça va. Je passais juste parce que tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. Maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien, je ne peux que te laisser avec heu…

-Mukuro.

-Avec Mukuro. Bonne journée à vous deux.

Dès que la porte se referma, un sourire étira les traits de l'argenté qui se laissa tomber à côté de l'autre homme puis laissa sa tête retomber contre l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux longs. En fait, Byakuran était vraiment crevé tout simplement parce que l'autre avait profité d'un des ses instants d'inattention et en avait profité pour le coincer contre le mur de la douche. Ils avaient alors remis le couvert sous le jet d'eau tiède et en fin de compte, ils avaient passé la nuit à s'étreindre dans divers endroits de l'appartement.

-Serais-tu fatigué Ran-ran ?

-T'es un fou. Prends un marshmallow~

Mukuro accepta la friandise qu'il goûta du bout de la langue en léchant les doigts de Byakuran au passage. Ce dernier bailla longuement avant de déclarer à l'autre homme qu'il avait faim.

-On commande quelque chose ?

-Des ramens, il y a un bon magasin tout près.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient assis à table et discutaient tout en mangeant leur plat et se faisaient du pied. Le regard mauve était lourd de sous-entendus tandis que l'œil rouge de Mukuro brillait d'une lueur malsaine. A la fin de leur repas, l'homme aux longs cheveux annonça à son hôte qu'il allait rentrer chez lui car il travaillait le lendemain et il fallait absolument qu'il se repose.

-Dis Ran-ran, tu veux que je vienne te voir un de ces jours à l'université ?

-Mmm ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Avant que tu ne partes, je te donnerai un horaire pour que tu ne viennes pas pour rien~

Sur le pas de la porte, Mukuro prit Byakuran dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de disparaître dans la cage d'escalier. Dans un soupir peiné, l'argenté referma la porte et s'affala dans le fauteuil, un bras devant les yeux doucement, il sombra dans le sommeil.

169-169-169-169-169

La routine des deux hommes avait repris, tous les jours, Byakuran sonnait à Mukuro et continuait leurs conversations mais malgré ça, l'argenté se sentait seul et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, une fille le collait. Au début, c'était un peu de sa faute parce qu'il l'avait draguée mais à présent, c'était à la limite s'il pouvait aller aux toilettes seul. En ce mercredi ensoleillé, il marchait en compagnie de Shoichi et de cette fille Sakura s'il se souvenait bien. Pour une fois, le parc était presque vide et c'est sûrement pour ça que le garçon aux yeux mauves remarqua de suite la silhouette appuyée contre un arbre. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'homme qui souriait, une mèche de cheveux devant son œil droit.

-Salut Ran-ran~

-Mukuro. Tu as su venir en fin de compte, tu veux venir boire un verre avec nous ?

-Kufufu~ Je pense que je vais déranger tes amis tu peux venir chez moi après.

-Mmm. Désolé les gars mais je vais retourner avec Mukuro amusez-vous bien.

Tout en disant ça, Byakuran s'était déjà rapproché de l'autre homme qui arborait un regard amusé. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de la taille de l'argenté et l'embrassa devant la potiche qui, choquée, partit en pleurant elle venait de voir son espoir partir en fumée. De son côté, le garçon aux yeux mauves était aux anges parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de revoir Mukuro et maintenant, ce dernier l'emmenait dieu seul sait où mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était avec lui et rien d'autre ne comptait.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Ca te dit un ciné ?

Au vu du regard lubrique de Mukuro, ce n'était pas pour voir un film qu'ils allaient aller au cinéma et étrangement, cette idée excita Byakuran. La dernière fois qu'il avait molesté une fille dans la salle de projection, elle était repartie le laissant seul comme un imbécile mais cette fois, tout sera totalement différent et ils le savaient tous les deux. Arrivés dans la salle numéro sept après avoir payé leur entrée, ils s'installèrent confortablement au fond et attendirent que la salle soit plongée dans le noir.

Personne ne sut vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle du cinéma une chose était sûre : deux hommes étaient ressortis les joues rosies et main dans la main. Une semaine plus tard, Mukuro emménageait chez Byakuran ce qui provoqua un évanouissement de la part d'Irie et une peine générale du côté féminin en effet, l'argenté était très populaire et le voir casé avec un autre homme aussi beau que lui était vraiment du gâchis du point de vue hétéro.

Byakuran rentra dans le service de téléphone rose grâce à son amant ce qui lui permit de rester dans l'appartement et de continuer ses études. En fin de compte, ce qu'il fallait à ces deux coureurs de jupons, c'était une relation qui leur permettait de laisser leur forte libido s'exprimer.


End file.
